The Primordial's Champion
by DESERTED10
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost it all. Then before he dies he is saved by Chaos. After gathering the Primordials Blessings, he must go back to fight a new threat. PercyxZoe. Original. CONTINUED! Renamed from Champion of the First.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**The Primordial's Champion**

**Hey! This is my first story so cut me some slack if I make mistakes. I love good reviews, constructive criticisms and helpful advice. This is an idea I got after reading an story similar to the one I'm doing. This is a PercyxZoe story and Gaea is good. The Giant War never happened. So Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person**

**The Void**

The Great Creator Chaos stood in his palace balcony, overlooking his vast kingdom, the Void in the singularity. After 10,000 of years of searching after awakening from slumber he had found someone to be his, or rather the Primordials Champion. This person had everything he needed in a Champion: loyalty, strength, kindness, and a sense of humor. As he was in deep thought, another powerful figure emerged from the shadows of Chaos' palace. "Hello, Father, I assume you're thinking about your Champion?" the dark man asked. Chaos turns around to face him. "Yes, Erebus, I am. I will soon be able to claim him in a matter of months" Chaos replies. The dark man raises an eyebrow. "Why not now? The Olympians will need help, even though I hate them" Erebus says.

"I will let things take their natural course. I foresaw his future. Soon, he will be ripe for the taking. Plus, we should not alert Olympus of our presence. It could worry them" Chaos explains. Erebus nods. "They have been overreacting for the past centuries now. Imagine what they will do soon" Erebus says, stepping back into the shadows and vanished.

**Percy POV**

I hate quests.

Sure, there was the lightning bolt quest, complete with Medusa, Echidna, demon water bed sellers, and seeing my underworld uncle.

Sure, the Sea of Monsters was tough, with me being turned into a ginnypig by a evil sorceress, playing dodge ball with freaking man eating giants, and even rescuing my best friend who was posing as a girl Cyclops.

And yeah, The Artemis thing was especially hard, plus meeting twins of death, fighting a metal giant, catching the old man of the sea, and even bearing the weight of the sky and saving a goddess.

Labyrinth? Please! That was really painful especially in the arena fighting my jerk half brother, Antaeus, meeting Daedalus aka Quintus, and fighting the first battle between the demigods and the Titan Lord.

And don't get me started on the Second Titan War.

But nothing compared to the mess I was in now.

You see, I had to not just fight, but kill Ladon and steal an apple from the Hesprides to prove to Athena that I, quote quote, 'I wasn't some idiotic sea spawn trying to hook up with a well deserving woman' .

And that wasn't going so well.

I held up Riptide against the advancing multi headed dragon, it pacing me like it was trying to savor the kill. I was wounded and completely tapped out on ambrosia and nectar. I still had a little bit of energy left, and needed to save it. Ladon rushed at me teeth bared, giving me a good view of them, which needed serious deep cleaning and flossing. I barely managed to roll out of the way as a crater formed at where I just stood.

I put distance between me and the protector dragon, as I tried to think, which frankly, isn't my strong point.

Okay, so Ladon was pretty much invulnerable from the outside, unless if I had a celestial bronze bazooka lying around, which I don't.

But maybe I should attack a vulnerable part on the inside?

But where?

The Brain, I thought. I tried to think back in a science class I had.

Wasn't the brain slightly made of water?

Concentrating, I focused on the brain in Ladon body, and slowed the molecules down a little at a time.

By then, Ladon had spotted me again and roared in anger and pain from it's slowly freezing brain. It shot some molten hot poison at me, barely missing me.

Speeding up the brain freeze, I felt my power go at a faster rate. Just a Ladon towered over me, ready to kill, it's eyes went slack. I rolled out of the way just as Ladon fell, shaking the ground. Walking up to the Tree, I plucked the golden apple. In a flashed of grey light behind me, there stood the goddess of wisdom, Athena, herself.

"Great job, Perseus, you have my permission" she says, and in a flash of grey light I'm gone.

And... I'm back to Half Blood Hill, engagement ring in my hand. I had Hephaestus forge it for me as a personal favor. I would meet her at the beach and propose to her there. But I decided to tell Chiron that I was back. I went to the Big House, seeing Chiron sip a cup of coffee. "Hey Chiron, I'm back!" I yell. "Percy! Glad to see you back!" Chiron says, trotting over to me. "So do you know where Annabeth is?" I ask. Chiron smile fades. Percy, about Annabeth, we need to talk" Chiron says, seriously.

**(Sounds unoriginal, but work with me and you'll see...)**

I followed Chiron into his personal office. He sat me down. He hands me a note.

_Dear Percy, _

_I'm not sure when you'll be reading this, but hopefully it will be soon. I am sorry to say that I'm breaking up with you. Percy, I definitely love you but I got offered by a mortal guy to go rebuild the Parthenon! It's an offer I can't refuse. And it won't work out. Please Percy don't get mad but I think we need to see other people._

_With all of my love,_

_Annabeth Chase_

At the end, I was just crying. She left me, after all I've did for her, to rebuild the Parthenon.

Over time, my friends drifted away from me. So I decided to leave camp, spend some time with Mom and Paul. I vapor traveled, a technique I learned while I was doing the quests, to my mom's apartment. When I got there, a bunch of firefighters were on the scene, As I was looking around, a guy approached me. "Are you Percy Jackson?" he asks me. I get a bad feeling in my gut. "Yeah" I say, uneasily. He sighs. "Well, I am sorry to say that your parents apartment caught on fire. We can only assume that their bodies burned in the fire, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson" the man says. A sharp pang of dread and grief stabs me in the heart. But I felt lighter than air.

Because I was free.

**Later...**

I was far away from Camp Half Blood. It was nighttime, and I was looking at the stars, more importantly, the Huntress. I drew Riptide.

"The star are beautiful... too bad no one is here with me" I say, and I plunge Riptide into my heart. Strangely, I felt no pain. But all went black.

It's dark. And cold. I felt as if I was weightless and floating. I wonder if this is death. "Am I dead?" I croaked.

"No, Mr. Jackson, for you still have lots to do in life" A deep, yet powerful voice says. "Who's there" I say, not being able to reach Riptide because I couldn't move. And a figure in starry clothes appears in the darkness.

"I am Chaos, and I have a proposition for you" Chaos says. Just his power made me want to crawl away and hide in fear.

"What is it?" I ask. "I have been watching you ever since you killed Alecto. And you are, by far, the greatest demigod in history. So therefore I want you to become the Primordials Champion" Chaos says. I am in shock. As far as I can remember, the Primordials are the strongest beings in the universe. "And if I refuse?" I ask, cautious. "I will not do anything. You see, I saved you from your blade and brought you to my domain. If you refuse you'll simply be dead and go to the Underworld. If you accept, you'll continue living, and you'll become more powerful than you can only imagine" Chaos says. Well, beats dying.

"I accept"

**This is terrible. Just terrible. Oh well. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nyx

**The Primordial's Champion **

**WOW! Reviews that quickly! And my story is garbage! Please keep reviewing my garbage! **

**Chapter 2 **

**Chaos's Place: The Void**

**Percy POV**

Let me just say, that getting the Blessing of Chaos is AWESOME! Just seconds after I got it, I got a black glow as I felt invulnerable as the Power of the Creator surged through me. It even fixed my clothes and cleaned me up!

"You have the power over space and anything related to it, and you can teleport through vortexes" Chaos says, before continuing.

"Percy, your long journey has only begun. You must get the blessings of the other Primordials, which shouldn't be too hard since most of them like you, but they will not give their blessing to anyone unworthy" Chaos says. "What do you mean?" I ask, curious. "You'll probably have to do some humanly impossible quest in order to gain their blessing" Chaos explains.

"Oh"

"Sooo... Who do I go to first?" I ask. "Hmmm... How about my daughter Nyx? She resides in the Mansion of Night in Tartarus" Chaos suggests. I gulp. "Tartarus?" I ask, a shiver traveling down my spine. "Yes, but you can just create a vortex directly to her palace with my powers" Chaos says. Concentrating in the darkness, I opened a vortex that looked like looking at the night sky. I was about to step through when Chaos stopped me. "Oh, one more thing, you must keep your eyes closed the entire time in the Mansion of Night" Chaos commanded.

"Why?" I ask. "Because the place is terrifying. It's worse than looking at Medusa. Even the Titans and Gods wouldn't go in there. Only I and a few other beings can look at Nyx's Palace and remain sane, and even then I wouldn't go in there unless absolutely necessary" Chaos says, seriously. "Ok, but how will I find her if I can't see" I say. Greek Mythology is crazy. "She already knows you and that you're coming, plus you have a portion of my aura. Soon as you step in her palace, she will be drawn to you" Chaos says. "Ok then, bye bye!" I say, closing my eyes, and I blindly step through the portal.

**Camp Half Blood: Chiron's Office**

**Poseidon POV (He gonna be mad...)**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S VANISHED!" I yell. I was at Camp Half Blood, and I just got told by my half brother Chiron that my favorite son vanished. "He vanished a few days ago. I have no idea where he went" Chiron says, trembling in fear. At this point the seas were raging. But taking a deep breath, the seas calm down.

"Do you know why he's gone?" I ask, trying to control myself. Chiron looks down. "I do, but you're going to like it even less than the news that he went missing" Chiron says nervously, and hands me a slip of paper. Then he leaves then room in a hurry.

**15 seconds later...**

"**I WILL KILL THAT DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"**I yell at the top of my lungs. (Which is pretty loud for a god). As soon as I was about to leave, Athena appeared. "No! I know Perseus is a great hero, and that my daughter has shamed me, but she must remain alive for I will not allow it!" Athena yells. I scowl. "Fine! But if any Athena child comes even near the sea, it will not be pleasant" I say, and I flash away.

**Tartarus: Mansion of Night**

**Percy POV**

The air was acid. I could feel myself standing before some large structure.

I take a couple of steps forward, before feeling something, like an invisible force tugging at me.

**"I've been waiting, Son of Poseidon" **a feminine voice says. "Who's there?" I ask, drawing Riptide. **"I am Nyx. I assume you're here for my blessing" **the voice says. I could feel it coming from somewhere in front of me. And it was powerful. "Uh... yeah" I say uneasily. I hear a chuckle. **"Well, you'll have to prove yourself first" **Nyx says. I gulp. "And what will I have to do?" I ask. **"I will give you something easy, because after me, the other primordials tasks will be harder" **Nyx says. **"You will have to... defeat my children. Good Luck!" **Nyx says, and I felt her presence leave.

_Her children?_

I know Nyx had _a lot _ of kids, both asexual and with other primordials. But which ones?

"RAHHHH!" a voice yells as I feel something-probably claws- rake across my face.

Damn.

I raise Riptide, only to get hit in the stomach. "SCREET!" I was really tempted to open my eyes and slash her kids to bits, but I needed to remain sane.

Okay, think. I need to find a way to look, or at least feel, them coming. Because slashing blindly will get me nowhere.

Then I got an terrible idea. But hey, it's better than dying in the Mansion of Night by Night's children.

I created mist (with a lower case m) and spread it as far as I could.

I could feel the children of Nyx reel back, only to find that I was just creating mist. Then one charged and enetered my mist.

I could feel him coming from above me about 30 degrees. So I brought my sword up in a devastating arc. I felt contact as I hear a demonic scream. "Oh yeah, let's get thius done" I say as two more come at me from the sides. I slashed both of them. Then, using the mist as guidance I slashed every single one until I knew for sure there was nothing left.

**"Well Done, Percy. You have shown to have great potential as our Champion" **Nyx says, appearing again. "Uh Thanks" I say. **"As a reward I shall give you my blessing and a gift" **Nyx says, and I felt foreign power surge through me like 10000000 volts of electricity.

**"You may open your eyes, Champion" **Nyx says. I hesitated.

**"Do not fear, my blessing shall protect your mind, as well as give you the powers of the moon* and night"** Nyx says, and I open my eyes. Now if someone was to see this place it would be rated MA times 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 But I didn't feel afraid. **"And as for my gift-" **Nyx says, and she snaps her fingers. In a flash of abysmal black, I was wearing different clothes.

The first thing I thought was THUG LIFE, BRO!

I had on a long robe, clothed with stars similar to Nyx's Dress **( Rick Riordan's description of her, look it up) **Riptide was at my hip. "Where do I go now?" I ask. **"My husband, Erebus. He resides at the Walls of Erebus in the Underworld" **Nyx says. And using Chaos' powers, I opened a vortex and stepped through.

***In my story Nyx was the former goddess of the moon before the Titans. Anyway review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Erebus

**The Primordial's Champion**

**What's up? And don't worry about the plot! It's all part of my great big plan. And the enemy is hidden for now...Here's Chapter 3! Also, part of my plan will have some God of War ideas. I mean, the game is awesome! And just an FYI, Erebus is Nyx's husband and primordial of darkness.**

**Chapter 3**

**Mount Olympus: Throne Room**

**Third Person**

Poseidon was upset.

And when's the god of the sea is upset, it's usually a mess.

Storms were raging the seas reached as high as 25ft, earthquakes shook violently.

And all of this happened at the loss of his son.

The other gods tried to make him feel better, Hestia comforting him and Hades assuring him that he wasn't dead. But Poseidon was still pretty angry. And the worse part is, he had revenge.

He flooded the Athena cabin with saltwater. And if the Athena children touched it, it would give them a bad shock. The water seemingly wouldn't evaporate, and all of the Athena children's stuff became unusable. And that wasn't all.

If an Athena spawn went near a Pegasus, they would give them hoove marks on their heads.

And a Athena child got salmonella from eating fish.

Poseidon refused to lift his curses unless Percy returned or Annabeth is dead.

The Olympians were gathered in the throne room, Athena and Poseidon making glares at each other...

"Poseidon you must lift this curse! Eventually, the Athena children will die!" Zeus yells. "NO! I will not unless my son returns or that Athena spawn is dead!" Poseidon yells, and the whole council got thrown into an argument.

** Greece: Athens**

**Annabeth POV**

My life is horrible. Sure, I did get to rebuild the Parthenon, which is great, but Percy has gone missing. And now, Poseidon wants me dead. I haven't been on Olympus since I left. I can though, since this is Greece. So I haven't really gotten much news of what's going on in Olympus. Even my mother dislikes me now...

**-FLASHBACK- **

**Third Person**

_** Annabeth was watching a Grecian TV show when in a flash of grey light stood the goddess of wisdom, Athena appeared.**_

_**"Hello, Mother, what's up" Annabeth asks. Athena eyes looked like angry, grey flames. "What is up is that you have put my name in shame" Athena said, quite angrily. "Oh? Why?" Annabeth asks, genuinely. "Because you have left Perseus Jackson, and now Poseidon unleashes his wrath upon others because he cannot kill you" Athena snaps, getting annoyed by her ignorance. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asks. Athena snatches the remote from Annabeth and turns the TV to the Greek News. It was in Greek, but the **_**two could understand perfectly.**

_**"And globally there is massive hurricanes, earthquakes, tidal waves, and floods. Scientists and meteorologist are going crazy trying to figure out why the weather is crazy. There has been reports of 1000's of deaths and 100,000's injured and stranded people. People are advised**** to brace for the worst as scientists predict that this will continue for a long while" a new reporter reports. Athena shuts the TV off.**_

_**"You see Annabeth? Other people suffer because of your actions. Even your siblings" Athena says, showing her how her siblings suffered the sea god's wrath through thier minds.**_

_**And the end, Annabeth didn't know what to say. **_

**_"Look mom, I'm sorry..." Annabeth said, but it came out as a hoarse whispers. "I don't want to hear it Annabeth. I would let Poseidon have you but because you're still my daughter I shall hide your location from Poseidon. But you have disappointed me, Annabeth, and you are no longer my favorite child" Athena says, and in a flash of grey light, she vanished._ **

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**Annabeth POV**

So there you have it. I've been flying under the radar since, staying away from any public source of water. So I sat on my bed, crying an mourning for Percy and my siblings...

**The Underworld: Walls of Erebus**

**Percy POV**

I warped to the Underworld, just outside Hades' palace. So I walked up to the black wall.

"So I just knock..." I say to myself and knock on the black rock. Immediately darkness in it's purest form reaches out of the wall like octopus tentacles. Before I could even think of drawing Riptide the tentacles grabbed me and pulled me into the rock.

I opened my eyes to see that I was weightless in darkness. **"Hello, young champion" **a powerful voice says from the darkness. What's up with primordials and flashy entrances?

**"I am Erebus. I know that you have come for my blessing" **Erebus says. I gulp. "Yes, but I know that I shall not receive your blessing for free. What noble deeds will I have to do?" I ask. Erebus chuckles. **"I will let you off with something easy. You have only retained the blessing of my father, Chaos, and my wife, Nyx. You are far from the potential you will have when achieved all of the blessings" **Erebus says. That got my attention.

"What potential?" I ask. Erebus ignores my question. **"For my quest you shall have to beat the guardian of the underworld, Cerebus. Only then will you gain my blessing" **Erebus says before vanishing. Then, coming right out of the shadows, the giant, multi headed hellhound Cerebus appeared. Maybe I could reason with it?

"Heyyyyyy Cerebus my boy can't we just... not fight?" I say, weakly. "NO TALK, KILL!" Cerebus yells. I barely registered that Nyx created hellhounds when Cerebus charged at me. I had to run to the side to avoid getting trampled.

Okay, think. Thankfully, I could see in the dark thanks to Nyx's blessing, so sight wasn't an issue. But Cerebus was as tall as a Ferris wheel and could rip me in half with a single slash. I needed to reach a part where I can do damage.

Using water like a trampoline, I rocketed up, grabbing onto some of his fur non the side of his neck. Cerebus roars and tries to shake me off like a bull in a rodeo. I climbed up and onto his back.

When I got up there, I realized that was a big mistake.

it only made me more venerable to falling off. And then I be a life sized human chew toy.

And summoning up a wave that my dad Poseidon would be proud of,f I jumped off of Cerebus as he got football style tackled by water, effectively knocking him over.

Cerebus was down. I walked up to him, Riptide poised and ready to strike...

And then I realized how much a defeated Cerebus looked like Mrs. O'Leary, big eyes full of fear...

And I realized that I couldn't kill him.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry, Erebus..." I mutter. Then Erebus appears again. **"Congratulations, Perseus, you've passed my test. And from that I shall give you my blessing and my gift" **Erebus says, smirking at my surprised face. And he shot a beam at me. I felt another mass surge within me.

**"You can control any form of darkness to do pretty much whatever you want and my gift to you is the gift of invisibility"** Erebus says, and I will myself to turn myself invisible. When I looked down to where my hands are, I couldn't see a thing. I reappeared.

"So where do I go now?" I asked. **"Go to my opposite Aether. He resides in the First Heaven" **Erebus says. I open a vortex toward the place Aether was supposed to be. Then I stepped through.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aether

**The Primordial's Champion**

**Onto the story! The adventure continues.. (Please review, follow, fav, etc.) Enjoy! (FYI, HoO never happened but they know each other. The Romans are present at the meeting)**

**Chapter 4 **

**Olympus: Throne Room**

**Third Person**

A meeting was called for on Olympus. Every god and demigod at Camp Half Blood was supposed to attend. The matter wasn't that big, but it needs to be addressed. When everyone was assembled, Zeus began.

"Okay, you were all called there today because Hyperion has escaped his prison, along with sightings of Coeus, Krios, and Oceanus. We have no idea to who or what has released Hyperion from his burden, but since the fall of the Titans because of the Titan War last summer, we assume that They are going to meet up. of demigods to find these Titans and kill them" Zeus says as Athena stands up.

"So we're going to need two strong leaders" Athena says.

"Jason and Reyna" Zeus says.

"A weapon specialist or two" Athena says.

"Leo Valdez" Zeus says.

"A demigod that has great knowledge" Athena says.

"Annabeth Chase" Zeus says.

"Magical reinforcement"

Hazel Levesque **(Spelling?)** and Frank Zhang" Zeus says.

"And a powerful Big Three demigod" Athena finishes.

"Nico di Angelo" Zeus says.

"All of those who have been chosen suit up, you leave in an hour" Zeus says, fetching Alabaster from Olympus prison.

**The First Heaven: Aether's Palace**

**Percy POV**

I stepped out of the Underworld to be in Aether's domain. And let me just say, if Jesus was real, he would be jealous.

Pretty much every thing was made of some sort of white steel and Imperial gold, and the place was busy with Angels walking around heading in all different directions. I'm assuming Aether was in his palace that made the Olympian throne room look like a hobo's box.

I walked in, to find a long room. On the other side, a man and woman was sitting in the chair. The man was glowing, with blonde hair, pure white eyes, and a friendly smile. The woman looked the same. **"Greetings, young champion. I am Aether, the primordial god of light. And this is my wife Hemera, the primordial of day. I know why you have come"** Aether says. "Yes, my lord, I have come for both of your blessings. But I have learned that it will not be easy". **"Correct, and I will be straightforward. You will have to defeat my angel army. Hope you can fly" **Aether says. "What?" I say, and the palace and floor vanishes and I fall.

**Camp Half Blood: Big House **

The 7 demigods had their things packed and were ready to roll. "Alright demigods, normally you would have to travel by foot but because this target is moving you'll have to drive" Chiron says, as the 8 pile into the large van provided for them. "Does anyone know how to drive?" Chiron asks.

"I do" Grover says, already in the driver's seat. "Alright then, I will you all luck" Chiron says, as the van starts and they drive off.

**First Heaven: The Battleground**

**Percy POV**

I screamed as I continued to fall. How could he not know that I can fly? Well ,I'm going to have to try something else. Summoning my powers over water, I summon a lake worth of water underneath me. It broke my fall and I had something to stand on. Just as I was recovering a white arrow whizzed by me. I turned around to see at least 100 angels, armed with a variety of weapons. Using my water like a surfboard. I rode away, with the angels still in pursuit and firing arrows at me.

So I figured I couldn't get close enough to them without getting shot, so Riptide is out... I could probably blast them with water, but that's not really effective...

Wait, didn't Erebus says I could control darkness?

So not even sure what the hell I was doing, I summoned up a ball of darkness. Then I tossed it at one of the angels. When it made contact, they screamed as the target vanished.

"AH! IT's THE CURSED DARKNESS! DESTROY HIM! DESTROY THE ONE OF EREBUS!" an archangel yells, and all of the angels that has bows shoot, but I create a vortex that simply absorbed the arrows. I grin evilly, and willed myself to become invisible.

"Where did he go?!" the archangel yelled, just as I reappeared darkness rolling off of me in waves. The angels screamed in pure fear as some disintegrates. Some others immediately flew for the escape. I using my water hovercraft to follow them flinging balls of shadows. Until there was nothing but the archangel left.

"You are going to have to fight me if you wan to get out of here alive" the archangel says, drawing a flaming sword and stepping on my water hovercraft. I drew Riptide. I charge into battle.

**New York: The Road (Really no action, just drama) **

The 7 demigods sat in the CHB van. Jason was at the wheel and Reyna was shotgun. the rest were piled in the back. Everyone was giving Annabeth 'the hairy eyeball'. "Why are you all staring at me?" Annabeth demanded. "Why did you leave Percy? He was really caring and sweet, and now he's gone!" Nico says. "What I do is my business!" Annabeth yells back. "Yeah, because the biggest news on Olympus is your business, sure" Reyna replies from the front seat. "Well, I left him for a once in a lifetime opportunity, so get off my back!" Annabeth yells. The other group members turn and look away.

**First Heaven: The Duel (I don't know much about swordplay, but I'll try my best)**

I raised my blade to block the archangel's strike. The archangel immediately went for my gut. I blocked only to get punched in the face. As I regained my footing, I realized how good Aether must train his angels.

Withdrawing, the archangel raises his hand to the white sky. A beam of light came down from the bluish white sky. Well, it's just light, so it shouldn't hurt me, right?

Aether must've been smiling and shaking his head.

Because when the beam of light hit my shoulder, it hurt like Hades. But I didn't have time to recover because he came at me again. "You cannot defeat me! I am one of the leader's of Aether's armies! I am-" the archangel brags, but I interrupt him. "Dude, shut up" I say as I flung a ball of darkness at him. Since he was still in his rant, he didn't see it coming until it was too late. When it hit him, he screamed in pain and vanished. I took a deep breath. Then I was teleported back to Aether's palace.

**"Well Done, you've defeated one of my angel armies" **Aether says. "One of them?" I ask. **"Yes, one of them. You really thought that that was the entire army? The total army is somewhere in the millions" **Hemera says. "Oh" I say meekly, dreading the though of having to fight the entire army.

**"Anyway, we shall both give you our blessings and our gifts" **Aether says, and he shoots a pure white beam of energy at me. I felt more powerful than I already am as it surged through me.

**"You can now control fire, light, illusions, and my gift to your is angel wings"** Aether says, and pure white angel wings sprout out of my back. MY assassin cloak automatically adjusted to fit my wings. Then Hemera shoots a sky blue beam at me.

**"You can now harness the power of day and the sun, and my gift to you is the ability to move at high speeds" **Hemera says. **"You can also activate all active primordial gifts by simply wiling it, so if you wanted your wings to disappear, just will it" **Aether says, and I will my wings to disappear. They do.

"So where to next on this primordial trail of bread crumbs?" I ask. **"How about Ouranos? He resides in his court in the heavens" **Hemera says, and I opened a portal to Ouranos's domain and stepped through.

**Hey, how do you like the new title? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ouranos

**The Primordial's Champion**

**Hey, how did you like the last chapter? Well, a lot of stuff is going down in this one so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Void: Ouranos's Court**

**Ouranos POV**

I just finished my meeting for today. Just as I was about to leave and go to meet Percy, our new champion, one of my new court members, Zoe, appeared.

"Hey, my Lord, where are you going?" Zoe asks, quite depressed. Usually she is very energetic and asks me to show her Earth. But for the past couple of weeks she hasn't asked me once and started to get depressed. Wonder why.

**"I was just going to greet my new champion, if you want you can come"** I say, trying to lift her spirits. Zoe sighs. "Sure" she says. I grab her shoulder and we flash away.

**On the Road**

**Third Person**

The 7 were on the road, entering New JEersey territory when they heard a screech over head. Grover immediately pulled the van over, and the 7 piled out of the van. "A griffin!" Annabeth yelled. The griffin screeched again from the sky and ricocheted down from the sky. But it missed us and swiped the van, sending it tumbling. "Really?" Leo yells. Frank pulls out his bow and shoots, but it simply bounces off his hide. "Dang!" Frank yells. The griffin swipes it claw, probably as a taunt. Then it lands on the ground. Then the rest of us draw our weapons and charge.

Annabeth, the first one to reach the griffin, tries to stab it in the tail, but with a flap of it's wings Annabeth goes flying back. Leo summons balls of fire and flings it at the griffin, but it simply dodges it. The griffin soars above the demigods heads, swiping Annabeth with it's claws. Jason summons a storm above them, and strikes the griffin with lightning. The griffin was definitely stunned, but not killed.

"Man! This guy just doesn't quit!" Leo yells, throwing a flaming hammer at the griffin's head, missing. Reyna draws her Imperial gold sword, does a Roman battle cry, and charges. The griffin screeches, and charges. Just as they were about to collide, Reyna rolls out of the way and jumps onto it's back. Reyna grips her sword tightly, and stabs the griffin in the back of the neck. The griffin screeches as it disintegrates and returns to the lovely Tartarus. Reyna breathes. "Okay, is everyone alright?" Reyna asks. "No!" Just look at my cheek!" Annabeth yells, pointing to her scraped up cheek. "Well, our supplies were destroyed with the van, so maybe we can find supplies somewhere" Jason suggests. "Where?" Hazel asks. "Well, there's a place over there" Jason says, pointing to a oace that said:

AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM

"Oh crap" Annabeth mutters.

**The Void: Uranus's Court**

**Percy POV**

I stepped out of the vortex to revealed a massive dome like structure, surrounded by what looked like the Void. In a flash of light I saw two people.

The first one was a male, he looked like Zeus except he was older and his muscles were about the size of my head. He had a long white beard, and had a powerful white glow around him. I immediately assumed that he was Ouranos, the primordial of the skies. And the other... no... it can't be...

The other one with Ouranos was Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe? Is that you?" I ask in disbelief. Zoe raises an eyebrow. "Who's asking?" Zoe asks, raising an eyebrow. Realizing that I still had my cloak on, I pulled my hood off. "Percy? Percy!" Zoe yells, giving me a hug. I hug her back. One she realizes what she's done, she pulls away, blushing.

"So how've you been?" Zoe asks. I was confused. How did her English get better? **"Ever since she's arrived here in my court, I've been helping her with her English"** Ouranos explains.

"Oh" I say, smartly. **"Anyway, I know you have come for my blessing. And I have already prepared the task you will have to do in order to receive it" **Ouranos says. "Which is-" I asks. **"You will have to defeat that wretched son of Zeus, Hercules, in order to gain my blessing" **Ouranos says. Zoe scowls definitely remembering her bad memories with that hero. Ouranos extends his hand and a could-like portal forms. **"I wish you luck, Champion" **Ouranos says and I step through the portal.

I arrived on some sort of island, completely surrounded by a beautiful shimmering sea. This place is beautiful, but I couldn't enjoy for long. In a flash of lightning, the oh so great hero, Hercules appeared. "WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HERCULES!" Hercules yells, shaking the entire island. But I wasn't afraid. "I do!" I yell. Hercules draws his bat and charges toward me, seething with rage. I draw Riptide, and Hercules stops dead in his tracks. "What? How can that be?" Hercules demands. I shrug. "Once I defeat you, I will reclaim my lost property" Hercules yells, and resumes his charge. I dodge out of the way. Hercules raises his bat, and I roll out of the way. I knew that Hercules would send me flying if he hit me, even if he hit Riptide. And I won't be able to dodge forever.

So summoning my new powers, I create a ball of white hot fire in my hands. Then I launch it right at Hercules' face. Hercules dodges. But then I remembered something. Guess what?

I was right by my dad's domain.

So summoning a wave that dad would be proud of, I flung it at Hercules who obviously didn't see that coming. The wave hit him and pulled him out into the sea. I hopped out into the ocean, walking on the water until I came to the spot where Hercules was drowning. (It was kind of funny to watch a god drown. I guess he doesn't know how to swim.)

So raising Riptide, I stabbed Hercules, turning him into dust. Then I was warped back to the court.

**"Great job, Percy. I never really did like that son of Zeus, so you killing him was quite entertaining. And I shal give you my blessing" **Ouranos says, and he shoots an energy beam at me.

**"You now can control air, lightning, and storms and my gift to you is permission to fly in the sky" **Ouranos says. I nod. "My lord, can I ask you for a favor?" I ask. Ouranos raises an eyebrow. "I would like to spend some time with Zoe before moving on to the next primordial" I say. "Alright" Ouranos says, and he flashes away.

**Do you want me to rush the remaining primordials or continue the way I'm doing it. Because there are about 10 more I need to get through. Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Gaea and Tartarus

**The Primordial's Champion **

**So after thinking about it, I have decided to do 2 primordials a chapter. Cut the time in half to exactly 4 chapters before Percy goes back to Earth permanetly. But in order to accommodate the half time, the 7 quest will be rushed. Anyway review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Gaea and Tartarus**

**New Jersey: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**

**Third Person**

The 7 was standing outside the Emporium. "Guys we shouldn't go in there. That's Medusa's Lair!" Annabeth yells, pointing to the entrance. "Well, if the Titans made base here last summer, then Medusa hasn't reformed yet. Plus, the Titans might've left something" Frank suggests. The others nod, but everyone was still uneasy. "Alright then let's go" Jason says, and the 7 go into the lair.

"Man, this place is creepy" Hazel says as they walk through the emporium, weapons drawn. "Let's just head to the main building, sack it of supplies and get out of here" Grover suggests, worriedly. As the 7 approach the building, they hear hissing noises. The 7 stop immediately, weapons raised. Then three shadows immediately plops behind them. "It's the gorgons!" Annabeth yells, eyes closed and the 7 split up.

**OOOO, The 7 are in trouble... Now let's see what Percy's up to.**

**The Void: Ouranos's Court**

**Percy POV**

I navigated the court to find where Zoe was at. And I must say the court was impressive. Eventually, I found her in her room. "Hey Zoe" I say. Zoe immediately sits up in her bed. "Hey Percy, shouldn't you be on your quests?" Zoë asks. "Yeah, but Ouranos let me take a break" I reply. "Oh" Zoe says as I plop down on her bed. "So how's everyone back on Earth? Annabeth must be really worried about you" Zoe asks. I cringe. "Annabeth and I are through. She left me to rebuild and design the Parthenon, after having to fight Ladon to gain Athena's approval" I reply coldly.

"Why would she do that?!" Zoe asks, quite angrily. "I don't know, but I suppose I have to thank her. If she didn't betray me, I wouldn't have the awesome life have now" I say, and both of us laugh. Then a silence passes between us, the kind of silence that happens when two people are attracted to each other...

"Look Zoe, I haven't known you for long, and I know you are still a man hater, but I just want to say... that I like you. Maybe I was too blinded by Annabeth to realize it, but I do" I say firmly. "Percy, I like you too. I used to hate you, but then I grew to like you. I would like to start over with you" Zoe says, and we kiss. It was the greatest feeling I have ever felt.

"Look Zoe, I have to go. I need to complete the Primordial's quests, but I swear I'll come back for you once I'm done" I say. "Ok" Zoe says, sadly. I kiss her on the cheek before leaving.

I met Ouranos outside. "So anyway, where to next?" I ask. **"Visit my wife Gaea. Just teleport to the earth" **Ouranos says, and I open a vortex and step through.

**Planet Earth: A random forest**

**Still Percy POV **

I stepped throught the portal to arrive in some forest. Now what?

_You have to summon her, Percy. So just say what I say" _Chaos says in my mind. "**Έλα σε μένα, μεγάλη Γαία, αρχέγονη της γης, έλα σε μένα, έχω ζητήσει τη βοήθεια σας**" I chant, and a hole opens up underneath me. I fall in.

When I finally land, I'm in a large underground cavern. On the opposite side of the room, sitting in the earth throne a beautiful woman with green hair, sand colored skin, and ancient brown eyes, like they've seen everything... and more.

**"Hello demigod. I am Gaea, the primordial of the earth. I knew you were coming" **Gaea introduces. "You and everyone else" I mutter, dusting myself off. Gaea smiles. **"For my task to you, you will have to defeat my son, Polybotes. Good luck to you" **Gaea says, and another hole opens underneath me. Once again, I fall.

**New Jersey: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**

**Third Person**

The 7 split up, each running in different directions. The gorgons simply smiled, and also split up.

Jason flipped Ivlivs **(Since HoO didn't happen, I wanted to give Jason his coin Back) **and it turn into a sword. Then Jason continued to sprint. He didn't hear snakes hissing or ugly women nearby, so he took that as a good sign. He didn't have a clue to what he was supposed to do, but he should probably find the others.

Hearing hissing, he slowed down, and closed his eyes ready to strike...

**Sorry, got lazy on that part. But nothing interesting is happening so let's skip on over to Percy.**

**Underground: Gaia's Arena**

**Percy POV**

I fell out of the whole to be in a kind of earthen arena. There were monsters of all kinds on the stands and Gaea was sitting on a throne above everyone else. The dungeon gate opened and there stood a ugly giant, probably Polybotes. From what I remember, he was the anti Poseidon.

"Well, it seems that I get to fight one of Seaweed's kids. This'll be fun" Polybotes bellows, cracking his knuckles. I wasn't intimidated. Polybotes grabs his trident, a oozing green goo rose to surround it. It made my stomach boil and made me feel sick.** (In case you don't get the reference, the green goo is poison. In the Son of Neptune, it makes sea related deities sick)**

With a battle cry, Polybotes charged. I charged as well raising Riptide. Polybotes swipes at me with his trident, but I roll out of the way, resisting the urge to vomit. Then I summoned a lightning bolt and shot him in the head. "ARRGGGHH!" Polybotes bellows. Then he charges again but using Hemera's speed, I ran upwards onto his back. Then summoning fire onto Riptide, I plunged it into his head. Polybotes roars in pain and anger, and I jump off. Golden ichor sprouts from the wound.

"HA! You cannot kill me! You need a god to kill me! And you don't have one!" Polybotes yells, tauntingly. Deep down I knew he was right, even though I don't know much about the giants. But I had another idea.

Summoning up the powers of Chaos, I opened a vortex that led right to a comfy place in Tartarus. Polybotes began to get sucked down. "RAHHH! NO! NOT TARTARUS! NO!" Polybotes yells, but it was too late as he vanished into Tartarus. Then I am warped into Gaea's throne room.

**"I was curious on how you were going to defeat him without a god. But you took care of it. You done in 10 minutes what took your father Poseidon conutless years. You have my blessing and my gift" **Gaea says, and a brown beam of energy comes right at me. When it hits, more power surges through me.

**"You can now control earth and all of it's forms, and my gift to you is earthen skin. May your skin be harder than the Earth"** Gaea says. And I felt my skin become as hard as rock, kind of like the Curse of Achilles, except I lost it when I got the blessing of Chaos.

**"Now I recommends to go visit Tartarus the primordial of hell" **Gaea says sighing dreamily. I gagged, and I opened a portal to the Underworld. Sighing, I entered the portal.

**Tartarus**

I stepped through the portal to met the acidic air of Tartarus. Before I could do a anything, an earthquake shook the ground. Behind me formed a purple giant with talons. He had on black Stygian armor, and his face was like a vacuum. I think Nyx's blessing protected me from it's effects.

**"I am Tartarus, the embodiment of the pit. Oh, it's the dumb*** Percy Jackson" **Tartarus says, rolling his red sockets. "Yes Lord Tartarus, I have come for your blessing" I say, a little annoyed he called me a dumb***.

**"Alright fine. You will have to win in my arena against 3 monsters of my choice" **Tartarus says, and in a flash of darkness, I am warped into an arena similar to Gaea's. Monsters filled the stands, giving me glares. I'll bet 1000 drachmas that I killed most of them in the Titan War last summer.

**"BRING OUT THE 1st challenger: Lamia!" **Tartarus yells, and on the oppsite side of the arena, the huge dungeon door opens. There stood what looked like a red haired woman with the legs of a snake armed with a spear. And did I mention she was topless?

**"BATTLE!" **Tartarus yells, and Lamia charges. I sidestep easily as Lamia fell flat on her face. The monsters laughed. Lamia stood, hissed at the crowd, and charged at me again. I raised Riptide and blocked her strike easily. Lamia tries to stab my gut, but I blocked it again. Summoning up a chink of the earth, I hurled it at my adversary. Her go wide like orbs as it hits her, immediately disintergrating.

**"OUR NEXT CHALLENEGER: THE CHIMERA!" **Tartarus booms, and once again the dungeon doors open. Then out comes my good old friend, the Chimera, comes out, teeth bared and hungry. Maybe I should get him some McDonald's?

The Chimera roared, probably remembering our wonderful times together. It charged on me full force. I smirk.

THe Chimera shoot flames at me. As the firball traveled toward me, I did nothing. When it hit, it simply dissipated thanks to Aether's blessing.

Once the Chimera realized I wasn't dead, it charged again, drooling black gunk. I simply bring Riptide in an arc. The Chimera turns into gold dust. Wonder what happens to them if they get killed in Tartarus?

**"THE FINAL CHALLENGER: THE MINOTAUR!" **Tartarus booms. And then the gates open one last time to reveal Old Beefhead.

"Hey ugly, you remember me?" I ask, remembering him in his tighty this time, he had Stygian Armor on.

The Minotuar bellowed, and charged at me recklessly. I smirk, raising Riptide. Just about as he was about to make contact, I brought Riptide up in a deadly arc, ending the Minotaur's life for the third time.

**"WE HAVE A WINNER: PERSEUS JACKSON!" **Tartarus booms, and surprisingly, the monsters cheer. I am then warped out of the arena.

**"We'll, the dumbass survived my arena. Oh well. Here is my blessing and my gift"** Tartarus says, and a sickly black beam hits me as I feel a powerful surge.

**"You now can control the dead, and my gift to you is the power of every monster" **Tartarus says. "Where to next?" I ask.

**"Visit Pontus, the primordial of the Oceans"** Tartarus says, and I open a portal and step through

**Review!**


End file.
